Won't Let You Down
by godessoftrees
Summary: Set after Chapter 23 of Summer of Secrets. After Hermione confronts Ginny, Ginny fears she can't trust her best friend anymore. Songfic to Keith Urban's "Won't Let You Down"


**A/N:** This is an outtake from Chapter 23 my fanfic _Summer of Secrets_. In order to understand this songfic I encourage you to read the fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I own the song "Won't Let You Down" by Keith Urban.

Won't Let You Down

Things had begun spinning out of control for Ginny. It began when Draco found out she was intentionally hurting herself. Before that she hadn't cut for a while, but after . . . she couldn't get enough. Whenever she felt upset or even stressed, Ginny turned to the blade. She knew her actions were hurting Harry, but Ginny didn't know how to deal with her emotions without hurting herself.

It hadn't helped matters when Hermione had confronted Ginny in her dormitory. Ginny had been surprised when Hermione demanded she hand over her razors. In a way, she felt betrayed. Ginny was afraid that Hermione would take them away from her. Right now, she couldn't live without them. Ginny knew it would only be a matter of time before Hermione confronted her again, and if she didn't, someone else would.

_Everybody says_

_That when it comes to friends_

_The truest ones are counted on one hand_

_But take a look around_

_Before you hit the ground_

_The only one you'll see will be this man_

Harry's heart had broken in two the second night he found Ginny asleep on his bed, her self-inflicted wound still bleeding. He didn't bother waking her, instead he bandaged her arm. When Harry was done, he had climbed into bed behind Ginny and held her until he fell asleep.

The next morning, when Ginny had told him about her encounter with Hermione, Harry knew she was afraid she couldn't trust Hermione. He knew she felt betrayed. Harry was at a loss of how to help her. He himself had plenty of trust problems, after all most people only wanted to be associated with him because of his fame, and Harry didn't want Ginny to feel like he did, always second guessing who she could trust and who she couldn't.

That morning, Harry came to the decision that he was never going to give Ginny any reason to doubt him. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her. Whenever Ginny felt she was falling back into the darkness and couldn't trust anyone, Harry would be there. Even if he was the only one there, Harry would be there.

_Yeah I'll catch you when you fall_

_'Cause I'm the one who loves you_

_You'll never wonder if I care_

_I'll always be there_

_Standin' there in losin' ground_

_I'm your best friend now_

_And I won't let you down_

Ginny no longer felt that Hermione was her best friend and she had long lost her relationship with Luna. She still loved Luna, but the two had grown apart. Ginny had never even considered telling the other girl that she cut herself. She didn't know how she would react to the news. Instead, Ginny had opted for the safe route and unconsciously pushed her away. Now, without her former two best friends, Harry was all Ginny had.

Harry was the one person Ginny could count on. Both times she had ended up in the Hospital Wing, Harry had carried her there and held her in his arms as she cried. Harry never once yelled at her or even raised his voice. Ginny knew he would always be the one person to be by her side when she needed him. Never in front, never behind, always right by her side, right where he belonged.

While Ginny was questioning whether Hermione even cared about her or not, she knew Harry did and always would. The only time she had doubted that was when she had caught Cho kissing him in the Owlery. Even then, she hadn't truly doubted him. Ginny knew Harry had been her best friend for a long time now, but even more than that she knew he was now the only friend she had, and Ginny knew Harry would never let her down in any way.

_Yes I've been a fool_

_But I've learned what not to do_

_Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you_

_And if you lose your way_

_On some rainy day_

_Just look above_

_And I will be the sunshine breakin' through_

Ginny knew she had been stupid both times she had cut too far, and she had learned from her mistakes. Ginny was careful not to cut too deep; she always made sure that either the bleeding stopped or that Harry was there to ensure she would clot. Ginny had especially learned to never, ever tell anyone her secret.

Through the past months, Ginny had learned something even more important than first aid; she knew she could never take those she trusted for granted. Of course, now Harry was the only one she did trust; Hermione had lost her trust and while Ginny trusted her brother to an extent, she didn't trust him with her emotional health.

In so many ways, Harry had ensured Ginny's trust in him. Every time she stumbled, Harry caught her; when the dark clouds weighed down on her, Harry was the one who broke through them and pulled her back into the light. Harry was her light. A brilliant, bright, never-failing light.

_And every step along the highway_

_Of your life_

_I'll be the man standing beside you_

_Believe me that I will_

_Don't forget you came and you saved me_

_You saved my life_

One thing Ginny didn't realize is that just as Harry had saved her, she had saved him. She knew he had been distraught after Sirius died, everyone who knew Harry was aware of that, but Ginny was the only one who saw how deep his pain went. He had never told her he had almost given up hope, but she sensed he was coming to a dead end. That summer, Ginny had paved the rest of the road.

Now, it was Harry's turn to save Ginny. No matter what happened to her, or what she did, Harry would always be there for her. He didn't know whether Ginny honestly believed that, but he hoped and prayed she did; after all, Ginny still remembered the way she had brightened Harry's life. Now, Harry wished she would see how he had brightened her's.

_Yeah I'll catch you when you fall_

_'Cause I'm the one who loves you_

_You'll never wonder if I care_

_I'll always be there_

_Standin' there in losin' ground_

_'Cause I'm your best friend now_

_And I won't let you_

_I will not let you_

_I won't let you down_

Though Ginny couldn't trust anyone else, she knew she could trust Harry. He was her pillar of strength, the one person she knew would never abandon her; nothing could ever tear Harry from Ginny's side. Each time Ginny had slipped up and hurt herself, Harry had tended not only to her physical wounds, but also to her emotional ones.

If and when Ginny did stop hurting herself, she knew Harry would be there. He was the only friend she had left, and she knew deep down in her heart he would never let her down.


End file.
